Finding Love
by KakyuuHime1
Summary: The one called Nanashi meets the soldier of thunder. Will sparks fly.. or will the silence get to them?


The boy hugged his jacket closer to his body as the rain pounded down against him and the wind struggled to take him with her. He walked slowly, enjoying the thunder and soft pitter patter of the rain, as others hurried along, fearing the water that keeps them alive. His long chesnut brown hair, which could only be described as gravity defying, hung in his face and hid his lonely green eyes from the curious stares of the passerbys.  
He stopped and leaned against a wall, watching the people scurry by with their daily activities. He caught sight of a few school girls, huddled under an umbrella.   
He watch them for awhile, but moved his interest elsewhere when he caught sight of the person walking someways behind them.  
She held no umbrella, so the rain soaked her brown uniform. She seemed to enjoy the rain and often lifted her head up, to soak in the soft droplets. Her long dark brown hair hung limply from her high pontail and plastered to her forehead, cheeks and neck. Her face wore an expression of satisfaction, as if she was Zeus himself, throwing down the lightning bolts that scared the living daylights out of the girls ahead.  
As the other girls headed for some unknown destination, the girl turned and crossed the street, walking into a deserted park.   
He felt drawn to her, and his feet moved on their own. He followed he silently as she walked to a gazebo, abandoned by the usual park people. He placed himself behind a nearby tree, hiding himself in the shadows.   
She place her book bag in the gazebo, and looked up at the sky. She then gave a soft giggle and twirled around, her arms outstretched, as if to absorb the rain into her being. Her hair flew with her, and when she stopped to close her eyes and lose herself in her thoughts, he was startled to feel that he felt a longing to be her hair, plastered upon her flushed cheeks.  
He hid back in the shadows as she opened her lovely green eyes once again, but they held a look of sadness. As if she was remembering some dark moment of her past. He longed to ask her what was wrong, and hold her close, to shield her from the unforgiving pain that haunted those eyes of hers.  
But then, a smile appeared, as if the sun broke through the clouds of a rainy day. He almost smiled in spite of himself. Suddenly, she turned in alarm towards his place of hiding. He quickly turning, pressing himself into the tree, to shield himself from her. He held his breath for a few moments, then looked to see if she was still there. She was gone.  
He almost cursed himself as he stepped out from his shadows. He looked around, but didn't find her. He turned around to leave, dejected, and was startled to see her standing in front of him, staring at him with red hot fury in her eyes.  
"Why were you following me?" she asked angrily.  
He searched himself for an answer, but only came up with this: "You were just so beautiful.. I.. I couldn't take my eyes away from you."  
She looked startled for a moment and retreated into her thoughts to process his simple words. However, she was bought back to Earth by a gentle brush of lips against hers.  
She opened her eyes to see him, leaning down slightly and his hands gently cupping her face. She was about to push him away, maybe even slap him, but something in his kiss made her stop. It was full of lonliness.. yearning. It was as if he felt the same things she often did.   
She closed her eyes and moved her lips against his. She felt in her heart this was right and went with her instincts. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, two lonely souls, finally meeting and finding themselves in that one kiss and each other.  
When it ended, she opened her eyes and gazed up at him, her eyes trying to grasp the situation. He opened his and murmured. "You felt it, too.. Didn't you?"   
She nodded, almost uncertainly, but kept her gaze on him. He then noticed she was shivering.  
"You're shivering.." he said softly.  
She smiled. "So are you.." she replied.   
"You're my main concern." he said to her.   
"I don't even know your name.." she said, looking up to him.  
"I'm often called Nanashi.. but you can call me Trowa." he replied, a soft smile almost brightening his features.  
"Trowa.. I like it. My name is Lita." she replies, smiling softly, and holding up her hand.  
He smiled back and took her hand, feeling a spark of something go through him as he gazed down at her, the fallen leaves swirling around them. 


End file.
